Sex on the Beach
by Fluky
Summary: Kairi hadn't known of her best friends' relationship until one night when she found them together on the beach. Post KH2, a few spoilers. [SoraRiku]


**Author's note: **This was inspired by a fic I read where Sora and Riku were making out on the beach. It was a lot pornier when I was brainstorming it, but when I was writing it I kind of... erm, chickened out. Meh. It's set post-KH2 and does have a _few_ spoilers... hopefully this won't matter to some.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the KH characters, Sora/Riku would be canon.

* * *

Kairi padded down the short concrete path that led to the beach. Being the mayor's daughter meant that she lived in the most scenic house closest to the beach, thus giving her a place to go to when experiencing a restless night of insomnia. It had been several months, almost a year since Sora and Riku's return, and she couldn't help but think sometimes of what they must have gone through together. Sometimes, staring lazily at the ceiling, Kairi would suddenly remember the shock of finding Riku in the form of Xenahort's Heartless, seemingly lost to the darkness. Sometimes she remembered sitting limp as a rag doll on the floor of Hook's ship, Sora calling to her through what had at the time seemed like a cloudy wall of giddiness. Sometimes, she thought of Naminé and her kind, giving nature.

It was, in fact, the memory of the blonde witch gently touching her hand and being reabsorbed into her that was running through her head when Kairi first heard the noises. Dressed in a long, baggy white tee that fell down to just below her waist, peach-pink drawstring pants with darker pink hearts running up the sides and a pair of fuzzy pink slippers, Kairi froze as she heard the unmistakable sound of a loud (albeit somewhat muffled) howl. Passing Tidus' usual workout spot, she edged hesitantly closer to the beach, where she could make out a writhing mass, moonlight outlining a wicked bridge-like curve. Kairi felt her breath catch. The thought that it was another attack by the Heartless crossed her mind, sending a bolt of panic through her heart. Squinting, Kairi amended her prior thought. The Heartless tended to be of a somewhat dark blue color—the creature, on the other hand, looked to be quite pale. Kairi looked back at the path along which she'd come, and to the tree standing only a few feet from her. If it really was an attack by the Nobodies, as she now feared, she wasn't sure if she could run back and alert the neighborhood in time. The tree, on the other hand, was known to easily drop coconuts given a good hard shaking. Kairi ran to the tree with as much stealth as a girl in a pair of slippers that had the tendency to slap against the ground could make, trying desperately not to get stuck and trip in the sand, and kicked the tree with all her might. A few coconuts dropped with soft thumps in the sand—any worry that Kairi might have had that the creature had heard her, however, was assuaged by the next loud shout that the creature let out.

Kairi froze for the second time that night. That shout had most definitely been human. A second shout followed the first, a loud "Ahhh" that was quickly stifled and cut off by the night. That was enough for her. Picking up two coconuts with a grim determination, and stuffing another into the crook of her arm, the redhead inched closer to the creature on the beach, praying that the creature wouldn't notice her and that she would, at least, be able to hit it hard enough to stun it, grab its poor victim and make a run for it. Kairi started and leapt into a nearby bush as the creature let out a bellow and rolled, so the victim was on top, though only for a few seconds as the creature rolled back to its previous position. The bellow sounded somewhat familiar, but it was only a fleeting thought easily overridden by the girl's fear. If she had been alarmed before, Kairi was now even more so as she noticed two darker (though it was hard to tell in the night) legs poking out from underneath the creature. She crawled as quietly as she could out of the bush, and continued sneaking onto the beach, hoping that she would make it before the Nobody noticed her, since she was now in completely open area without any chance of ducking into a hiding spot. Kairi snuck up to the creature; close enough to see it more clearly, raised a coconut…

And then gasped and staggered backward with the gait of someone who was either very drunk or had just been bonked on the head with a two-ton package labeled 'Sudden Realization'.

The first thing that she noticed was the hair, silver and long and cascading down firmly muscled shoulders. The second thing that she noticed was the way that the person (and the person underneath) was holding their feet almost taut, sand clenched tight between their toes, as they rocked hard together. The third thing she noticed was the ragged gasps and moans emanating from the two, and the occasional lusty yelp, and that the person on top was entirely naked, his rear sharply outlined by moonlight. It was this last thing that made the blood rush to her face and pound in her ears so loudly that she was almost able to block them out.

The first thing she _thought_, was that, being Riku's good friend, she really ought to really alert him to the fact that she could hear them, him and the person underneath him, from practically the front lawn of her house, and that the beach probably wasn't such a great place to, well… you know. She tentatively approached the teen, her face burning with embarrassment. How was she supposed to… and when Riku was… oh, God. Kairi tried to block the humiliation from her mind with the fleeting curious hypothesis of who could be the one underneath Riku. The moans – Kairi flushed – the _voice_, seemed familiar somehow, thought that wasn't really a surprise since Kairi knew just about everybody on the island.

That thought was quickly quenched when the person's breathy moan turned into a semi-growl, and the two were forcefully flipped over, revealing brown hair made somewhat less spiky by sweat and undoubtedly some of the ocean water.

If it weren't for the skin covering the surface of her face, Kairi was sure that her jaw would have dropped straight off, hit the sand, and burrowed underneath to find someplace a little less embarrassing. As it was, she just stood there, jaw agape, holding the three coconuts as if they were the remaining pieces of the only lifeboat in a storm.

"You said—" Sora panted in little indignant gasps. Whatever Riku had apparently said though was quickly swallowed by Riku's mouth and tongue, eliciting another moan from the shorter brunet. Kairi couldn't help but notice pale, boy-thick fingers trailing teasingly up and down Sora's inner thighs, gradually moving inward before running along the underside of a long, thick—oh. Kairi blushed so hard that it was a wonder to her why her ears didn't spontaneously explode. When those pale fingers wrapped _around_ that length and began moving up and down, and Sora _moaned_ again, a deep, throaty _loud_ moan, and began thrusting against that fist, Kairi couldn't help herself anymore.

She squeaked.

Sora kept moving, as if he hadn't heard. Riku, on the other hand, had stopped moving almost entirely. He popped his head out from underneath Sora's large spiky bush of hair. His eyes grew wide. "Kairi?"

Sora grumbled. "It's not… nice… to talk… about… other people… when…"

Riku disentangled a long, pale leg from Sora's, dragged a long leg underneath the brunet and gave him a hard kick to the chest. Sora rolled forcefully off with a surprised "whouf", before turning sulky blue eyes toward his friend. "Riku, why did you—AAAACK!" Sora let out the shrillest screech that Kairi had ever heard, from any boy, girl, and the howler monkeys she had seen in a zoo almost five years ago. "_Kairi_?"

The three stared at each other for a long while, uncomprehending. Kairi couldn't help but notice at that point that both boys, sitting sprawled out, legs apart, were indeed very naked. She opened her mouth and, with all the eloquence of a person who had had over a decade of compulsory education, squeaked again.

That seemed to be the signal for a mad dash for clothing. Riku snatched the baggy pair of jeans lying beside him and shoved his legs into them, getting up and hopping around to pull the jeans to up above his waist level. Kairi would have flushed were she not doing so already as Riku fumbled with the zipper, trying to get it over his obvious erection, which was determined not to help him in the least. She quickly averted her eyes, only to be treated to Sora, still naked from the waist-down, hurriedly shoving his blue-and-red t-shirt over his head in such a haphazard manner that his first try ended up with his head being painfully forced through the sleeve. The brunet grabbed his jacket and put it on, not needing to put on his trademark crown necklace since he had – and Kairi only observed this now – never in fact actually taken it off.

"What'reyoudoing here, Kairi?" Riku said, the first part coming out as a rushed gasp. Kairi turned to him and was relieved to see that he at least had his belt on, though it had yet to be buckled, and that his jeans were now entirely on, although it was very evident that he was still hard. She kept her eyes firmly on Riku, trying to banish the images of naked Sora from her mind.

"I was… I was having trouble sleeping," she said. She felt the blush returning to her face and desperately wanted to avert her gaze, but was afraid that if she did, she would be treated to another eyeful of Sora. Naked, hard Sora. Oh God. "I normally come down to the beach when I can't sleep," she added, babbling. "It's quiet—er, normally quiet. That is, there's no one here. Normally. What are _you_ doing here? No, wait, I mean…" Kairi giggled nervously as a tinge started to form on Riku's cheeks. "I mean. Um. How long?"

"Almost a year now," Riku said, stopping when Kairi's eyes widened to the point where it seemed that that they would roll right out of her head. "You mean the relationship, or the sex?"

"Oh! The relationship! Of course. A year. The relationship. Not the se… the se… the…" Kairi exhaled deeply, then inhaled again. "Wow."

Riku lowered his head slightly, looked nervously, almost hesitantly at her through long silver bangs. "Sorry we didn't tell you earlier, but we thought that you might not accept us anymore…"

Kairi stared. She stared at Riku, at his posture which currently was akin to a rabbit about to bolt, into aquamarine eyes that were doing their damnedest to look confident and aloof. She stared at Sora, then hurriedly decided not to as her friend flashed her with a full view of his rump as he scurried up and down the beach.

"You are _such_ a big dummy, Riku," she said, leaning forward and poking him hard on the chest. "It was a surprise, yeah. But you and Sora are still my friends." She smiled a wide, sweet smile. "Friends forever, right?"

Riku visibly deflated, exhaling in relief. Kairi giggled and threw her arms around the teen, hugging him tightly before letting go. "Soo…" she said in a voice that clearly meant mischief, or that she was at least looking for some good gossip, "why on the beach?"

Kairi had never seen her friend go such a deep shade of red before. She was half-afraid that the sudden rush would make a blood vessel explode. "We were…" Riku stammered, "normally we don't… on the beach… but Sora was there at my window and he wanted to come here, so we came, and we were just… you know, playing at first, splashing in the ocean, then Sora—"

Riku was saved when the boy in question let out the bellowing, forlorn howl of a wolf mother whose most favored cub had not only been pushed off a cliff but also had been simultaneously mauled by foxes, vultures, and a special, rare breed of walking piranha. Sora shot behind Riku, grabbing his hips and pressing his cheek against Riku's side.

"What? What is it?" Riku looked around in alarm.

Sora pointed out at the ocean. "My boxers… and my trousers… your shirt and jacket… our shoes…"

Kairi looked. Sure enough, in the distance, bobbing happily away, were Sora's trousers, boxers and one of Riku's shoes. She looked back at Sora, then looked away. Naked Sora. Still naked Sora. Erk.

It was in that moment that Kairi decided to do her second bravest thing of the night.

"K-_Kairi_?" Sora's eyes fairly boggled out of his head. "What are you _doing_?"

With a gentle kick, Kairi stepped out of her pink tracksuit bottoms, her face burning as she repressed the urge to grab the hem of her white tee and pull it down to cover her frilly pink lingerie. "Here," she said, holding it out to Sora, who was staring at her, face aghast. "Until you get home."

Sora nodded and shucked on the pants, too shocked by Kairi's action to question the girly design. The three stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, before Riku cleared his throat. "So if you saw us," he said, as if the previous conversation had never been interrupted, "why did you…"

"Keep coming?" Sora finished, flushing deeply. He fiddled with the drawstring on the pants. "And what's with the coconuts?"

Kairi looked down and, with a start, realized that she was, indeed, still clinging to the coconuts hard enough that her knuckles had gone white. She dropped them quickly. "I thought you were Nobodies," she mumbled.

The two boys stared at her, exchanged glances, then burst out into raucous laughter.

"You thought we were—"

"When we weren't—"

"And you were going to—"

"With _coconuts_?" Sora gasped, wiping a tear from his eye.

Kairi looked a bit miffed. She had, after all, been doing what she had thought had been very brave. "You _were_ making a lot of noise," she said in her defense, then suddenly thought of something. "Which reminds me. You—"

"Sora?"

The boy in question froze at the faint sound of his mother's voice. It was quickly followed by his father's, louder and more insistent. "Sora! Are you down here?"

"What are my parents doing here?" Sora asked in a mildly panicky voice as two spots of light started making their way down the path to the island.

"That's why I walked up even when I recognized you," Kairi explained. "You were, um, really loud."

Sora cringed. "Geez, Kairi, d'you think you could've told us any earlier?"

"Sorry?" Kairi offered.

"I can't let them find me!" Sora said, nervously running fingers through his wildly tousled hair. Kairi felt a twinge of sympathy for him.

"Don't worry, Sora! Your parents aren't… they're really nice. They'll understand."

"They'll understand why Sora's wearing your pants, you're in only in your underwear from the waist-down and I'm topless?" Riku said dryly.

"Oh. Yeah."

"Riku!" A new, female voice joined the previous two, wafting down to the beach like evil smoke on the wind. Indeed, unlike the two preceding voices, the voice of Riku's mother clearly said that, when she found him, she would not only be scolding him for being out of bed at eleven o'clock, but that he had also just earned a few spanks across the bottom, because despite what Riku said, being almost eighteen did _not_ make you old enough to escape the wrath of the Spanking Hand of Discipline.

Riku turned an impossibly lighter shade of pale.

"What do we do?" Kairi said, her voice taking on an edge of panic.

Sora looked around quickly. "There!" he exclaimed, pointing at Riku's island. Hurriedly, the three ran, kicking small clouds of sand at their feet, toward the island. Kairi beat both boys to the door of the house leading to the bridge; pattering up the stairs, she heard two thumps as Sora and Riku opted to take the other route and leap over the roof of the house entirely. They regrouped at the long bridge, running faster than they'd ever moved in their lives as the voices of Sora and Riku's parents grew louder and closer. Riku with his naturally long legs and Sora with his years of fighting easily outstripped Kairi, leaving her momentarily panting behind, much like they had so many years ago on the beach; by some unsaid agreement both boys moved to either side of the redhead, grabbed her hand, and virtually _dragged_ her along the bridge before reaching the island. They flattened themselves on the ground almost instantly, wriggling forward so that they lay, sides touching, behind some bushes, allowing them a view of the beach.

"Sooooooraaaaaaaaa!" Sora's mother wailed. Her voice cut clearly through the quiet night sky, disturbed only by the chirping of disgruntled crickets. She stumbled onto the beach, tripping over her floppy, used slippers and dressed in a pale yellow nightgown, brown hair still in bright yellow curlers.

"Calm down, love," the trio heard Sora's father say, moving behind his wife and rubbing her shoulders comfortingly. "I'm sure the boy's alright."

"I'm sure he _isn't_!" Sora's mother waved her flashlight around frantically, as if the light show would suddenly make her son appear in a flashy show from the sand. "Why would he leave the house without telling us? And you heard the noises earlier! One of them sounded like Sora!" She shuddered, the movement quite visible from the trio's vantage point behind the bushes. "And some of them sounded _inhuman_!"

Kairi shot a sharp glance at Sora, whose ears were redder than tomatoes. Riku, on the other hand, was covering his mouth in what looked like a poor attempt to stifle a snigger.

That is, until his mother decided to make her grand entrance to the beach.

"RIKUUUU!" the tiny woman hollered in a voice loud enough to steamroll coconut trees. She stomped barefooted onto the sand, holding the sides of her baby blue nightdress halfway up to the knees to avoid getting it dirty. Like Sora's mother, she too had her hair pulled up in curlers, hers a bright, hot pink. _Unlike_ Sora's mother, her face held a stormy, infuriated expression, which wasn't helped in the least by the pale green night cream that was currently dripping in slobbery gobbets off her chin, making her look like she had just been in a fight with a mud monster and won. "RIKUUUUUUUU!" she bellowed again, as Sora's mother grabbed onto the arm of her husband with the expression of a terrified cow in the midst of a whirling tornado, some of her curlers springing right out of her hair at the force of Riku's mother's voice.

Sora turned to Riku and elbowed him, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh, shut up," Riku muttered. Beside Sora, Kairi did her best not to laugh, burying her face in her hands.

"Riku's gone missing too?" Sora's father inquired, rubbing at the base of his ear with a finger in a way that he hoped didn't look too impolite.

"You can tell?" Riku's mother retorted sarcastically, but in a tone of voice that indicated no intended harm.

Kairi snorted. So _that_'s where Riku got it from. Hearing the redhead snort, Riku reached an arm over Sora and poked Kairi. The girl merely stuck her tongue out at him.

"So you heard the noises too?" Sora's mother said.

"It's a miracle that I did, what with my husband's snoring," Riku's mother muttered in a voice too low for the trio to catch.

Sora's mother moved her flashlight around worriedly, illuminating various spots on the island. "What if this is like that night all those years ago, when those creatures came to the island? What if we're going to all going to be separated again?" She shuffled closer to her husband at that. "What if… what if Sora's already been taken, and I won't see him again for another two years?"

"Don't worry," Riku's mother said looking quite annoyed at having to stand on the beach for such a long period of time. She had never been a fan of the sand when she was a child, and the beach was so very… sandy. "If Riku's missing, that means he's with Sora. The two are strong. They'll be fine."

Sora's mother relaxed slightly.

"Besides," the silver-haired woman added helpfully, "the noises sounded more like wolves than Heartless."

Sora's mother's eyes widened. "**_SOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAA_**!" she screeched in a voice that would have taken the trees that Riku's mother had felled, chopped them, and skinned the bark right off of them. Sora winced.

"Don't fret, sweetheart," Sora's father said in a rushed attempt to try and assuage the evidently distressed woman. "We haven't checked out the whole island yet—they could be on that island that Riku's always training on."

The three teenagers froze.

"I'll _bet_ that Riku's there!" Riku's mother raged. "He's always sitting by that paopu tree, staring out at the ocean. I tell him, it's not like he ever picks any for a girl, but he insists on sitting there anyway."

Kairi felt Sora move. She turned her head to see Riku's hand cover Sora's, fingers entwining and clasping firmly. She didn't have to look to see the two exchange smiles. Kairi returned her gaze to the three adults and felt a chill run through her heart. "They're coming!" she hissed.

"In the water!" Riku whispered. All of them started crawling quickly to the ladder at the other end of the small island. Kairi prayed to any benevolent higher being that was listening that she would not be caught in this manner, shimmying on the floor, bottom jutting in the air and wiggling like a bad porn star's, covered only by her frilly pink lingerie. Riku was the closest to the ladder and thus was the first to reach it, Sora and Kairi quickly following suit. Riku was turning to climb the ladder when Sora noticed the flashlights moving along the bridge. One of the lights caught on a spike of his hair.

"Sora? Is that you?"

"Quick! Move!" he hissed. He gripped a very surprised Riku by the shoulders and gave him a hearty shove before quickly grabbing Kairi in a huge bear hug and rolling them off the island into the water. The three made one loud splash as they sank below the waves. Underwater, Kairi felt both her arms being grabbed and yanked in opposite directions. Sora and Riku shot each other identical, stubborn glares and pointed in opposing directions. Sora swam forward and poked Riku hard in the ribs, where he was the most ticklish, causing the silver-haired boy to gasp then flounder helplessly for air.

Kairi shook her head. _Boys_. She looked at where Sora had pointed and where Riku had pointed, and quickly made a decision. She turned to the two males, only to notice with growing alarm that Riku had started going a peculiar shade of red. Sora freaked out, waving at Riku frantically as if psychically telling the boy to spontaneously sprout a pair of gills. Torchlight pierced through the water from above them, searching for them. Kairi swam up to Sora, slapped his face with the palm of her hand (albeit very gently, considering that they were underwater), and pointed insistently at the direction that Riku had indicated. Together, the two grabbed one of Riku's hands each and began kicking madly, swimming in a large circle around the beach to the area where Tidus could usually be found training, Sora holding his pants around his waist with his free hand.

Riku started thrashing when they were halfway there. When the two turned to him in alarm, he pointed at his throat then at his reddened face, then made the hand motion for speaking, pointing at the surface of the water. Kairi spared a glance back to where their parents were currently standing. They had not moved, but were shining the flashlights all over the water now, trying to determine the source of the splash. If Riku were to surface, they would easily see his silver hair in the moonlight. Kairi looked at Sora, who had gone back to waving his arms in distress, and shook her head. A look of panic briefly crossed Sora's face, before brightening with the expression of someone who had just gotten a Very Good Idea. Grabbing a surprised-looking Riku by the cheeks, Sora pressed his mouth to Riku's.

Riku practically melted. The two continued sharing air in this manner, Kairi waiting patiently, until she caught the sight of a small, pink tongue.

That did it.

Swimming up to them, she knocked them both on their heads, glaring indignantly. Sora merely grinned at her, and continued swimming toward their goal. He looked back at Riku, who was considerably less red-faced, pointed at Kairi, then at his cheeks, mischievous grin on his face. Kairi barely had time to register the other teen swimming up beside her, grinning like a shark, before her face was grabbed and she was kissed, full on the mouth, oxygen stored there pulled forcefully out of her. She was quickly snatched by the wrist by Sora, pulled up to him and similarly kissed, this time with air blown gently into her mouth. Riku and Sora swam toward one another and kissed again, Sora's hand on the small of Riku's back, Riku's hand lightly placed behind Sora's head, legs entwining for a brief moment as Kairi watched them exchange air, Riku's puffed-out mouth slowly deflating as Sora's inflated. The three continued stealing and giving each other oxygen, swimming slowly toward the other end of the beach, their parents almost completely forgotten as they eventually stumbled out and onto land, panting heavily and softly, giddily laughing. Sora fell onto his knees on the beach on first contact, gasping raggedly and giggling; Riku staggered out, doing his best to hold his waterlogged jeans around his waist and pulled Kairi out by her hand. Together, the three climbed onto the pier and ran inland, toward Tidus' usual spot.

"Can't we… just… run home… from here?" Kairi gasped.

"Faster… if we… fly," Sora grinned. Kairi looked to the silver-haired boy for an explanation, but all that Riku offered was a curve of his lips, his sopping wet hair covering most of his expression as he ran, one hand clenching his belt to keep his jeans up. The three made their way up the path to the circular area, Sora and Riku treading easily over the wooden boards, Kairi tripping somewhat in her one pink slipper. It vaguely crossed her mind that somewhere along the way she had lost her other slipper – she would make Riku and Sora pay for that later – and that somewhere along the way the two boys had grabbed her again, her hands dwarfed in their larger, callused, warm ones. They stopped when they reached the place, Kairi leaning against the trunk of a tree in exhaustion.

"That was… probably… more exercise… than I've done… in a year," she wheezed, trying desperately to slow down her rapidly thumping heart. She gulped down some air and slowly exhaled, before sharply inhaling again. "And you!" Kairi narrowed her eyes at Riku. "What was that, in the water?"

Riku did his best to look innocent (and, of course, failed miserably). Luckily for him, Sora's expression had enough faux innocence for the both of them.

"You looked like you were drowning, Kairi," the brunet explained sweetly.

"Only because _you_ two were busy making out!" Kairi exclaimed.

The boys exchanged glances. "We're sorry," Riku said in the most solemn, sincere voice he could muster.

"Yeah, Kairi," Sora said. He stuck his tongue out and waggled it a bit, grinning. "If you'd wanted to be included, you should've just said so!"

Kairi stared at the two who she called her best friends and, with a startling clarity that threatened to send her staggering, realized how much the two had changed, so slowly that it now seemed like a covert operation that had happened behind her back in secret. Sora would never have said anything so… so _suggestive_,almost a year ago, when he still shone like a lighthouse in a storm, full of light and innocence. Riku, standing next to Sora, the proverbial ever-present shadow in a well-lit room was now grinning, much in the way that he would have when he was younger, except that there was something in his eyes, a dancing sparkle and shine that hadn't been there almost a year ago. Kairi sank to her knees, thoroughly exhausted by the physical exertion and her epiphany. It had been awkward on the beach, and she hadn't had much time to properly dwell on it; it now hit her, like a locomotive at full speed, that the two boys, her childhood friends, were no longer boys but something else entirely, in an unbelievable relationship that boggled her mind. Here was Sora, the boy who had drawn himself giving her a paopu so many years ago. Here was Riku, the boy who had occasionally competed with Sora for Kairi's affections.

And here they now were, together and _different_, but in the way that they both understood. Kairi felt a little stab at her heart as she realized that she was now the odd one out, the one left standing on the island as a fourteen-year-old Sora left on the raft with his other best friend, the one that he liked more. For a moment, Kairi felt a twinge of hurt and anger, and contemplated walking off home alone.

"Kairi?" Sora's concerned voice brought her out of her daze of thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Don't tell me you're _tired_ after all that. How can you stay so thin without being fit?" Riku teased. Hazily, Kairi registered the two teens on either side of her, each gently pulling her to her feet, and when she was standing again they flashed her identically silly grins, and everything she had thought in the past minute instantly disappeared as if it had never been there. The two were together now and different, but in the end, Kairi had loved them enough to entrust her heart to Sora and to pull Riku back from the portal of darkness, and that was really all that mattered. The girl shook her head and giggled a little before sticking her tongue out at Riku.

"Speak for yourself, Riku," she returned. "I wasn't the one who lost at arm-wrestling when we were six."

Sora burst into laughter. "I remember that! You were so mad, Riku."

Riku made a little "humph" noise, though still smirking. He looked over to the island, where the parents were now crossing the bridge to return to the beach. "They'll come here next," he said. "We'd better leave."

Sora nodded his head. "I haven't done this with three people before," he said as a forewarning. "We'll end up going down a lot sooner... we'll have to run the rest of the way if we land too soon."

"It's a pity that Kairi's so fat," Riku sighed, earning a sharp elbowing from the indignant redhead.

Sora stifled a laugh as he walked to the edge of the platform. "Riku, can you…"

"Yeah." Riku gathered the small girl in his arms, her back to his chest, and moved her so that she was facing Sora.

"Sora?"

"Trust me," Sora assured her. "We've done this before." He took both her hands and put them around his neck. From behind her, Kairi could feel Riku move close, pressing himself to her. Riku's arms crossed to Sora's back so that they were almost as a tightly-held sandwich, with Kairi firmly squeezed in the middle. She could feel the combined warmth and wetness of their bodies, some of Riku and Sora's hair falling onto and across her face and shoulders, both of them breathing quietly against her skin. She found that it wasn't as uncomfortable as she would've imagined… not that she ever in her wildest dreams would have imagined anything quite as strange.

"You'd better hold on tight." Sora said suddenly. "Ready?"

"One," Riku counted.

"Two," Sora grinned.

Kairi felt a sudden jolt of panic. "Wait, what—"

"Three!" the boys chorused, and jumped onto the railing, then _off_ the railing, and began to plummet to the ground.

Kairi opened her mouth to scream, decided against deafening Sora, and buried her face in his shoulder instead. She briefly wondered if it would have been so bad to have been caught on Riku's island; it was, after all, better to be caught with one's rear end wiggling in the air like a worm on a hook than dead and still pretty much bottom-naked, two somewhat-naked boys lying on top of her. She felt a sudden swoop, then Riku's nose nuzzling next to her ear.

"Hey," he said softly. "You're missing the view."

Meekly, hesitantly, Kairi opened her eyes a crack. Then her eyes shot wider than dish plates. She clung harder to Sora and turned her head to the side. They were flying – no, _gliding_ – down from the high platform on the tree down to the ground. She returned her gaze to the brunet boy. Sora, for his part, barely noticed her; instead, his eyes were focused on the ground ahead of him, arms slightly outstretched, hair ruffled by the wind, a huge, ecstatic smile on his face as he rode the air with the confidence of someone who had been doing so for years. Kairi registered long, denim-clad legs sliding past hers and entwining with Sora's; she followed suit, timidly curling her legs with Sora and Riku's. She turned her head to the side again. The beach rushed past her, rapidly turning into the concrete of the walkway up to the mainland. Sandwiched between her two best friends, gliding smoothly on the air, wind rustling through her hair, Kairi thought that she had never felt freer. She let out the loudest, most giddy laugh that she had ever let out in all her years of living. It almost sounded like a wild shriek.

"When did you learn to do this?" she yelled, smiling widely.

"When I was away," Sora returned, "I never got to use it much except in private because, well."

"Because you're already freaky enough?" Riku quipped. Sora reached one hand down, grabbed some of Riku's hair, and yanked. Riku laughed, his breaths coming out warm and comforting over the top of Kairi's head. "Okay, okay! I take it back."

Kairi laughed. She laughed at the silliness of her friends, and eventually her friends started laughing too, together in the night, so that they _crashed_ rather than landed on the roof of her house, skidding and rolling down the shingles onto the balcony of her room and landing in a tangle of bodies and limbs, Sora on the bottom, Kairi on top and Riku sprawled across the both of them. Picking themselves up, they stumbled into Kairi's room and collapsed in fits of mirth, no longer caring that they were partially unclothed or dripping all over Kairi's freshly washed and beaten carpet.

"_Wow_," Kairi gasped in between laughter. "That was… Sora, why didn't you _tell_ me that you could do that before?" She fell back onto the floor, giggling. "That was _fun_."

"Aside from the rough landing," Sora laughed apologetically, "I've never tried that with three people before."

"That's okay. I had you to cushion my fall," Kairi said jokingly. She looked at Sora and giggled. "I think you'll want to get out of those sometime soon."

"Huh?" Sora looked down at himself and at the pink drawstring pants he was still wearing. "Oh!" He laughed bashfully, putting a hand behind his head. "I almost forgot."

Kairi walked to her closet, pulling out a pair of black tracksuit pants and tossing them to the brunet. "Here, I think these might fit you."

"Thanks, Kairi," Sora said gratefully. He paused, and dithered, as if he had something else to say but wasn't sure how to say it. In the end, he just smiled warmly. He leaned over to Kairi and pressed his lips to her cheek, giving her a sweet, chaste kiss. "Thanks for everything," he said, and Kairi instantly knew what he meant. Thanks for helping them, thanks for understanding and not freaking out, thanks for being such a good friend. Kairi turned to Riku and placed her hands on her hips, leaning forward a little.

"What, no kiss from you?" she said, surprising herself with her own words. Riku laughed slightly and obediently leaned forward at the same time that Sora, idly pulling down the pink drawstring hands with the thumb of a hand, leaned in from the other side, both kissing her on either cheek.

That was when they heard the footsteps outside the door.

"Are you in there, Kairi? I just got a call from Riku and Sora's parents. They said that Riku and Sora have gone missing, and—" Kairi's father opened the door and froze.

This was what he saw: his daughter, dressed and dripping in one slipper and a long white t-shirt that barely covered her underwear, now almost see-through from the water, sticking to her chest and exposing a black bra laced with pink frills; a brunet kissing her cheek, dressed in what looked like the pink drawstring pants that Kairi's mother had bought her for her sixteenth birthday and in the process of pulling the aforementioned pants over a naked, well-defined hip; and a silver-haired teenager kissing Kairi's other cheek, completely naked from the waist up. He noted their wet appearances, their flushed cheeks, and the shocked, deer-in-headlights expressions of all three.

Kairi's father did what any calm, rational father would do.

He stepped back out into the hallway, slammed the door behind him, and counted rapidly to ten, inhaling and exhaling deeply, before bursting back into the room. To their credit, the three hadn't moved a millimeter, still standing and staring, wide-eyed and shocked, at the door. Kairi's father said something that sounded a lot like "Aummmm", inhaled, exhaled, then promptly went very red in the face.

"What on _earth_ is going _on_ here!" he bellowed.

Almost instantly the trio sprang apart as if on fire and began talking at the same time.

"Dad!"

"It's not what you—"

"We weren't—"

"We were on the—"

"And Kairi—"

"And then we heard other people coming, so we—"

"And we didn't want to be caught, so—"

"And we weren't doing _anything_, Mr. Kairi's dad, um, Mr. Mayor sir, we swear—"

"We were just—"

"And then _you_—"

"And Sora lost his trousers in the ocean!" Kairi blurted in earnest.

Kairi's father went a strange shade of reddish-purple. Kairi fleetingly wondered if her father had had an aneurysm.

"**_GET OUUUUT_**!" he raged. Grabbing Riku by his hair and Sora (who _squeaked_ at the rough contact) by his jacket collar, the pot-bellied, middle-aged man dragged both protesting teenagers down the stairs, opened the front door, and _flung_ them both out onto the driveway, slamming the door behind him.

Sora stared at the closed door. "How much trouble do you think we've gotten Kairi into?" he asked in a small, scared voice.

"How much trouble do you think _we're_ going to get into when Kairi's dad calls our parents?" Riku returned.

Sora turned pale. "Well… Kairi'll probably explain the whole thing to her dad, so he'll know we weren't doing anything bad."

"Aside from having sex on the beach?"

"Oh. Yeah." Sora scratched the back of his head with a hand. "I don't think my parents would mind the whole gay thing, though."

"I think my mother would go into cardiac arrest," Riku said morosely. "And what about the underaged thing?"

"Oh." Sora paused. "They might mind that."

The two began walking, in silence, to Sora's house, which was right next door to Kairi's. Riku was the first to break the silence.

"I blame you for this, you know," he said.

"_Me_?" Sora said indignantly.

"It was _your_ idea to go down to the beach at night. It was _your_ idea to go running in the sand, and it was _your_ idea to go swimming naked in the ocean." Riku kicked at the concrete road glumly, wincing at the friction caused between the road and the sole of his bare foot.

"It was _you_ who jumped me!"

"You were waving your butt at me. Even _Wakka_ would've jumped you."

Sora suddenly halted in his tracks. When Riku raised his head to look at him, he was met with a devious, mischievous grin that bested even the one of the Cheshire Cat. Sora leaned back slightly, putting both hands behind his head in a pose that radiated cheekiness. "So you think my butt's hot, huh?"

Riku couldn't help but smirk as he slowly dragged his eyes from Sora's cheeky smile down his torso to the ridiculously feminine pants that he had on, purposely pausing at Sora's rear before continuing downward and up. "Not with _those_ on. They make your butt look _huge_."

"Hey!" Sora yelped indignantly and tackled the surprised teenager. He straddled Riku's chest. "You take that back!"

Riku screwed his face up into an overly exaggerated pout. "Aww, I'm sorry."

"Hmm." Sora looked at him as if he were a doctor conducting a medical inspection. A ghost of a smile played on his lips. "You don't _seem_ sorry…"

"Oh, but I am!" Riku exclaimed, his eyes widened in faux earnest. "What can I do to prove it to you?"

Sora clenched his eyes shut and puckered his lips in a comical expression, looking like he had just had a hive of bees, a hornet, and ten wasps simultaneously attack his mouth.

Riku pushed off the ground into a sitting position, causing Sora to slide off his chest and into his lap. Slowly, he slid both arms around Sora's waist, pulling him closer, and leaned in; just millimeters away from Sora's mouth, Sora stopped puckering his lips and tilted his head to meet Riku's with a small sigh of glee, his legs criss-crossing behind Riku's back. Sora's hands traced, spider-light and teasing, up Riku's spine, and across his muscled shoulders before finding themselves cupping Riku's head, thumbs running along Riku's jawbone, fingers curling into damp, silver strands. The brunet pulled Riku closer to him, deepening the kiss before breaking it off with a tempting, teasing light nip of his teeth on Riku's lower lip, which made Riku gasp. Almost instantly, Sora found himself on his back on the pavement, his upper back rubbing against the grass on someone's lawn, and his mouth messily, roughly plundered by the taller boy. Riku's tongue greedily found its way to Sora's mouth where it proceeded to memorize, for the thousandth time, its every nook and cranny, the shape of each tooth and the warmth of the other boy's tongue; Sora found his shirt being lifted and large hands skittering underneath, fingers tracing patterns on the skin of his stomach, over a wiry, muscled chest, and tweaking his nipples with one, wicked _pinch_. Sora moaned and arched in to Riku's body, kissing back with all the fervor of a drowning man, enjoying the feel of Riku's well-built body against his, his cheeks burning as blood rushed to his face. He licked and nibbled at Riku's lips, eliciting a soft gasp from the older teen, who arched his hips and _ground_ them against Sora's.

Little fireworks sparked off in Sora's head and he almost – _almost _– squealed in glee, the blood in his face rushing to another place entirely.

"Riku…" Sora's hands left Riku's hair, trailing appreciatively down and around a muscled back to tease at Riku's nipples, fingers ghosting lightly over them. He waited for the little gasp that he knew that Riku would make, before grinning and forcefully rolling them over.

"Like I was saying on the beach," he said, leaning down and swirling his tongue teasingly around a nipple, before leaning back and gently blowing cold air on it, making Riku shiver slightly, "You said that I'd be on top this time."

"Like you never… ahh… fight me for it anyway."

Sora only grinned and leaned forward to kiss Riku again, deliberately rubbing a knee between Riku's legs, at his crotch. Riku sighed like a man who had just found an oasis in a desert, and, at the same time that Sora's hands found his belt and began to eagerly unbuckle it, Riku's hands made their way into Sora's drawstring pants and to the brunet's erection, running his fingers wickedly on the underside.

Sora _moaned_. And then yelped and leapt almost a foot into the air as he was hit on the back of his head with a fuzzy pink slipper.

"I can hear you from _here_!" Kairi hissed from her window. "Get off our lawn!"

Riku threw an arm over his eyes in aggravation.

"Kairi?" Sora whispered in as loud a voice as he could manage without actually shouting. He glanced at Riku, lying back on the grass, and decided to re-buckle his belt for him. "Where's your dad?"

"He's outside talking to my mom. He'll be in here in a minute and _see_ you if you both don't _leave_!"

That got them moving. Both boys hastily leapt to their feet as if they'd just been lying on a mountain of red ants, Sora pulling on the jacket that had half fallen off when he had been lying on the pavement. "I'll return these to you tomorrow, okay?" Sora whispered, indicating the pants.

Kairi giggled and waved. "Return them whenever you want." She blushed slightly, as if surprised again by her own daring. "It was worth it for the show."

Sora's jaw dropped. Riku snickered quietly. "We'll see you tomorrow," he whispered, taking Sora's hand and turning to leave, Kairi waving them both goodbye. Halfway to his house, Sora stopped, broke away from Riku's grasp and ran back to Kairi's house. He picked up a pebble and threw it at Kairi's window. When the girl opened it, he glared at her, arms crossed.

"You just don't like me being on top, do you?" he accused, before being dragged away by a quietly laughing Riku.

"We should be getting back and calling our parents," Riku said, walking Sora to the drainpipe running outside the brunet's window. He boosted Sora up, Sora jumping and flipping gracefully to snatch onto the pipe, scrabbling the last meter into his bedroom.

Sora popped his head out of the window. "Wanna stay for a sleepover?"

"Don't you think you've gotten us into enough trouble?"

Sora huffed. "Like I said, it was _your_ fault. And since we're already in trouble, what's a little more?"

Riku considered this a moment, then shrugged. Grabbing onto the pipe, he scaled the wall with ease, crawling in through the window and rolling to his feet. Sora had just put on a pair of checkered red boxers, discarding Kairi's pants on the floor and pulling out an extra large pair of tracksuit bottoms, which he tossed to Riku before stripping out of his shirt and jacket. Smiling, Riku unbuckled his belt and let his jeans drop to the floor before stepping into the offered pair of tracksuit bottoms, which were navy blue with a black stripe running up the side. Sora bounced into bed and snuggled under the sheets, Riku following close behind, slipping gracefully behind Sora like he had used to when they were younger; entwining his legs gently with Sora's, Riku pressed his chest to Sora's back and curled his arm over Sora, Sora nuzzling his face to Riku's hand. They fell asleep that way, spooned together in a way that made it difficult to tell where friendship ended and romance began (or maybe it was a mix of both, and neither friendship nor romance were sacrificed for the other), and gently dozed until morning, without a care in the world for the past or their parents.

That is, until they woke up and said parents demanded an explanation for why, on that night, they had heard a splash but found neither of their children and why, early that morning, a clearly distressed Selphie had come to them from the beach holding both Riku's shirt and Sora's trousers.


End file.
